Turning Pages
by SAVYandDANI
Summary: "Mummy?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. Hermione smiled softly. "Yes sweetie?" "Can you read us a story?"


**Title:** Turning Pages**  
><strong>**Disclaimer:**I don't own Harry Potter.  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Harry Potter**  
><strong>**Pairing:** Ron/Hermione at the end**  
><strong>**Rating:** K  
><strong>Summary: <strong>"Mummy?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. Hermione smiled softly. "Yes sweetie?" "Can you read us a story?"  
><strong>Notes:<strong> The story you are about to read is kinda mushy. Approach with caution. Hehe, just kidding. Turning Pages is based on a picture I saw in my messages, called "Light Bedtime Reading." You can find it here. Just copy and paste that into your browser and replace the uppercase words with the compliant symbols. I thought it was adorable. I also thought that it was just begging to be made into a cutesy little one shot. So I complied. ^_^ This is one of the only Romione fics I'll ever write, just so you know. Please don't get your hopes up.

**Turning Pages**

Hermione Weasley sat on the sofa near her home's fireplace, flipping through her favorite textbook, just for kicks. _ A History of Magic, _by Bathilda Bagshot, was worn and frayed from all the times it had been read. It had been Hermione's favorite textbook since her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was still trying to get her best friends to read it.

Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, wasn't really one for reading. He never got into it as a boy, and didn't care much for it as a grown man, who, as the Head Auror at the Ministry, had to do it a lot anyway. He always said he didn't want to read more than he absolutely had to, which Hermione protested to. Harry shook her off every time she tried to get him to read the book he was supposed to read years ago. She didn't understand why he wouldn't want to enjoy the miracles of reading.

Ronald Weasley, Hermione's husband, often tried to read his wife's favorite book, but with difficulty, mostly being from skepticism and confusion. He often asked how one woman could have known all these things about magic. It was over thousands, maybe millions, of years old for Merlin's sake! Hermione usually tutted and shook her head, then explained the book to him. The wonder in his face always made her smile. Ron would read the book for a few pages, but then put it away. Hermione was admittedly disappointed, but Ron didn't really care. He just decided to keep the book on the vanity in their room.

Hermione ran a hand through her messy brown hair as she read. She recalled Christmas, nearly thirteen years ago. She tried not to remember, but couldn't help it. Blood splattered on wood, the stench of rotting flesh that attracted flies the size of Knuts... Sometimes it was just too much to take. This wouldn't be one of those times. No, it couldn't be. Her children were in the other room, hopefully sleeping. She had to be strong for them.

She closed her eyes and placed _A History of Magic _on the side table next to the lamp. She yawned and stretched her limbs before lifting herself off the sofa and walking across the hall to check on her children.

Gently pushing the door open, she stepped softly inside Rose and Hugo's room, as to not wake them up. Hermione watched them sleep, a small smile on her face. She knelt next to Hugo's bed, cupping the back of his head gently as he breathed deeply and evenly. Her younger child was the spitting image of his father, but with curly brown hair. Hermione kissed his forehead and brushed his cheek with her fingers. Hugo wrinkled his nose and turned over, burrowing himself in his blankets.

Hermione turned away from her son before going to her daughter. Rose: her little girl. Rosie was also breathing deeply, but Hermione wasn't sure if it was real or not.

The woman's daughter was beautiful in her opinion. Rose looked like an older version of her brother, a female version of Ron with Hermione's bushy hair and chocolate brown eyes. Hermione ran her hand through Rosie's hair and the little girl's eyes fluttered open.

"Mummy?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

Hermione smiled softly. "Yes sweetie?"

"Can you read us a story?"

"What do you mean 'us'? Hugo's asleep."

Rosie shook her head, her curls going all over. "No, he's awake. Look," she said as she pointed at her younger brother.

Sure enough, Hugo was yawning and rubbing his eyes. "Mumma, tha' choo?" he asked sleepily.

"Yes, sweetheart." She watched as her two children sat up in their beds and tossed their covers off of themselves. Hermione sighed and said, "I suppose there's no way I can get back to bed without a bedtime story, can I?"

Rosie grinned widely. "Nope."

Hermione grabbed Rose and Hugo's hands as they jumped off their beds. "Come along then."

She led them out into the den and let go of Hugo. She grabbed the copy of _A History of Magic_ from the table and handed it to Rose. Hugo grabbed hold of Hermione's hand again and she smiled. She led them to her bedroom.

The bedroom she shared with Ron was a soft orange, in tribute to Ron's favorite Quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons. They'd compromised; Ron wanted the same blinding orange he had in his childhood room, while Hermione preferred more of a creamy color. Thus, they'd compromised on what they had now.

Rose and Hugo hopped onto the bed, Rose holding onto the book. "Sweethearts, we're going to be reading Mummy's favorite book tonight. _A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot."

Hugo cocked his head. "Huh?"

Hermione smiled as she sat on the bed with her children, taking them in her arms. "Come on, let me read to you." The two settled onto her lap and Hermione opened the book. "Shall we start with how Hogwarts was founded?"

This was met with nods and cheers. "All right then."

She turned the pages until she found the story of the Founders.

"'_Around 990 A.D., four friends came together to create a school of magical learning, to teach young minds all the magic they knew. All magical people were accepted, from Pureblood to Muggle-born. The four friends built up their school, today known as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Each founder had their own requirements for students to join their house._

"'_Godric Gryffindor, who was as courageous as he was handsome in his youth, required great bravery and daring. His students needed to be determined to succeed and be good at heart, as all but Salazar Slytherin required also. Gryffindor battled Slytherin, resulting in Slytherin turning away from his friends and leaving the school forever._

"'_Salazar Slytherin, once Gryffindor's best friend, required cunning, resourcefulness, cleverness, determination, and slight disregard for the rules. He preferred all of his students to be of pure blood, and often refused students of 'lesser' blood statuses who fit his requirements._

"'_Rowena Ravenclaw was renowned for her amazing beauty throughout all of Britain. She required a sharp wit, wisdom, creativity, and cleverness. She had a daughter with her husband, Uther Mandragora, after whom the Mandragora root is named. Ravenclaw kept her maiden name and gave it to her daughter. Her daughter ran away from the family when Ravenclaw was deathly ill. She never got to see her daughter again._

"' _Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw, like the duo of Gryffindor and Slytherin, forged their own friendship, that, unlike Gryffindor and Slytherin, lasted through their lifetimes. Only when Ravenclaw died after being deathly ill for nearly a year did Hufflepuff leave her sickbed._

"'_And thus, Hufflepuff house is known for their loyalty. Hufflepuff didn't have the requirements her friends did. She favored the students she got to be loyal, just, good-natured, honest, and hardworking. She took in all of the students that the other Houses didn't take and treated them equally...'"_

Hermione trailed off, watching her children as they yawned and snuggled into her arms. She closed the book and lay down in bed, nearly falling asleep herself. She came to and slid her arms out from under Rose and Hugo. She didn't notice her husband enter the room after coming home late from work.

The woman picked up Rose and turned away from the bed, going to put her daughter in her own. Only when she nearly bumped into Ron did she notice him. "Oh God, Ronald! You scared me!" she scolded.

Ron grinned cheekily. "Sorry, Hermione. Here, lemme take Rosie. You take Hugo," he said before gently taking his daughter out of his wife's arms.

"All right." Hermione turned back and took Hugo in her arms, walking into the kids' room. Ron placed Rose in her bed, eliciting a small, tired moan from the girl. "Daddy," she muttered as she burrowed herself into her pillow. Hermione smiled at the sweet exchange. Ron kissed Rose's forehead before tucking her in. Hermione did the same to Hugo.

She held her hand out to her husband before leading him into their room. Ron undressed and got into his pyjamas before lying next to his wife. "You're such an amazing parent," they both said at the same time, forcing them both to flush and smile.

"I love you, Ronald."

"I love you too," Ron said with a smile. The couple kissed sweetly before heading off to sleep, both of them exhausted. This was one of the few quiet nights they got. And they used it well. They got to sleep for hours, a feat often unachieved by them.

And it all started with turning pages.

End.


End file.
